1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to memorials, such as memorial plaques and the like, and in particular to memorials having receptacles, such as receptacles for flowers or the like. The preferred embodiments of the present invention involve a new way of mounting a receptacle--such as a flower vase or the like--on a memorial.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Memorials, such as memorial plaques and the like, are used in a variety of circumstances. Memorials can serve, for example, as remembrances of persons or events. Often, memorials are used as remembrances of persons that have passed away, such as in cemeteries and the like. Such memorials typically include written indicia identifying the deceased person. It has also been a common practice to place flowers upon memorials in memory of the deceased.
FIG. 1 shows a known memorial that is currently used in the art. This structure is placed upon the ground G as a memorial to a deceased individual. The memorial includes a foundation 10 (made for example with concrete, granite, plastic, composite or the like) and a marker plate 20 (made for example with an ornamental metal such as bronze or the like) having indicia 25 printed and/or engraved thereon identifying the individual that the memorial is in tribute to. A vase 30 is also included in order to place flowers at the memorial site. In order to store the vase 30, a vertical through-hole H is formed completely through both the plate 20 and the foundation 10. The vase 30 is about 6 to 8 inches tall, which is typically greater than the thickness of the plate 20 and the foundation 10 combined, so that the ground beneath the foundation is typically dug out to receive the vase in its inverted/stored state. A plastic canister or cup (not shown) is located within the hole H to receive the vase. The plastic canister has a hole in its floor to provide a drainage passage. When not in use, the vase 30 is turned upside down and inserted into the canister inside the hole H.
Although these known memorials have found wide acceptance in the industry, there are still a variety of problems with this known structure. First, these memorials are undesirable because they compromise the integrity of the memorial's foundation by (1) requiring a hole to be made through the foundation which compromises the structure of the foundation and by (2) requiring the ground beneath the foundation to be dug out which compromises the support from the underlying ground surface. As a result, the foundation is readily subject to damage. In addition, because the storage area for the vase inside the hole H extends into the ground surface, there are increased chances of dirt/water contamination or the like within the canister.
This damage and/or contamination is very undesirable because memorials should maintain pleasing appearances and should endure for long periods of time in remembrance of those being memorialized. Damage and/or contamination is also very undesirable because it can increase costs required to maintain the memorials, creating problems for the family of the deceased and/or for those purchasing or caring for such memorials.
In addition, this structure, including the vertical hole H, is relatively complicated and difficult to construct. For example, the structure requires the formation of holes in the ground and in the foundation and requires coordination and alignment of these holes which can also result in undesirable cost increases.